Two studies on the longitudinal stability of personality were conducted. In the first, it was hypothesized that stability coefficients would be lower for individuals with changes in physical health. This hypothesis was not supported; instead, high stability of personality was found regardless of changes in physical health status. In the second, six-year retest data were analyzed for the California Q-Set, a configural measure of personality, which also showed evidence of stability. Longitudinal research on personality, stress and coping will continue.